Cloudless sky
by Melon bubbletea
Summary: Hibari decides to have some fun with the Vongola Decimo. M just in case... Still working on the plotless plot. And yeah... Trying to make the chapter s  longer. This story really has no true plot.
1. Chapter 1

This story is basically crap that my brain expels, then is posted onto the site... No plot in mind. Has not, and probably will not, been beta'd.

* * *

><p>Hibari was bored, and as anyone can easily tell you, that is NOT a good thing.<p>

Irritated, he drummed a pencil on the discipline committee's head chairman's desk, glaring at the clock. He wanted to get these bumbling idiots out of his school. Herbivores. The first to leave his school should be that No-good Tsuna. That mess of a teenager should get out of school as soon as the bell rang, with the way he naturally attracted trouble. First, the Varia nearly destroyed his beloved Nami Middle, then he was interrupted in the middle of his nap to fight the phantom knight, Genkishi. Kusakabe entered, quietly closing the reception room door behind him. Boy, did Hibari look steamed.

"Hibari-san?"

"Mmm?"

"A-are you alright?" Kusakabe stuttered, Hibari having averted his glare to him.

Hibari sighed; the thought of the herbivores rubbing off onto Kusakabe unnerved him ever so slightly. "Im fine."

He needed some fresh air, so Hibari stood up, and headed for the rooftop. Stretching out like a cat in a ray of sunlight, he lay on the warm roof, basking in the warmth. Hibird serenaded him gently with the Namimori fight song, urging Hibari to some well needed rest... until a certain -someone- burst onto his personal space.

"EEEE! Gokudera! Don't do that to Lambo!" a nearby voice squealed, cracking with the sounds of a boy almost over with puberty. _Dammit_, Hibari thought furiously. _He's here._

Tsuna raced after Gokudera, attempting to snatch a bawling Lambo out of his hands. Gokudera was trying to chuck the baby hitman off the top of the school, but the feat was rather difficult, with Lambo squirming and wriggling. "Ahoshi! You pissed on me!"

"Auuuuuggh!" The infant screamed. "Tako-heado is being mean to Lambo! Save me, No-good Tsuna!"

_Funny,_ Hibari smirked, _that this arrogant brat can call Tsuna no good when he wants to be saved by him... _His thoughts were brutally interrupted as a foot descenede on his territory, crushing a single strand of hair.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Another shriek pierced the air. Tsuna leapt backwards, scuttling like a crab as Hibari slowly rose to his feet. "Herbivore," The raven-haired prefect growled menancingly. "Do you know what you did?" Gulping nerciously, the Vongola Decimo nodded, turning pale.

"And whats that?"

"I...stepped on your hair..."

"What do you think I'm going to do?"Hibari edged closer, his thumb rubbing the handle of a tonfa.

"You... you're going to bite... to bite me to death..."

"Nice try, Herbivore. You always seem to gather a crowd around you... so it seems that I need to end this once and for all." He reached out, fondling a lock of light brown hair.

"Wha-what?"

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera raced to Tsuna's side, dropping Lambo carelessly on the floor headfirst. "JYUUDAIMEEE! Are you okay?" Gokudera turned to the head of the disciplinary committee, glaring daggers as he tried to shield his boss with his body. "Don't worry, Boss. I'll protect you."

"Try... and I'll bite you to death."

"That is so cliche," Gokudera muttered.

"Shut up, herbivore. You're crowding." Hibari lashed out, his tonfa catching Gokudera in the chest. The storm Guardian flew backwards, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. "Tch... jyuudaime...," the silver-haired mafioso wheezed. "Sorry."

"And now, for you." Hibari rounded on Tsuna, who remained stock still, frozen in place with fear. "I think I'm going to enjoy this..."

* * *

><p>Hey. :) Its Tatsuki here. Yay! I'm probably going to keep going with this story. Probably going to be a bit... you know... wierd. Lol. YAOI?<p>

Reviews=motivation=updates.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: WTF IS GOING ON?

Yes, just so you know, your reviews ARE motivating me to write the next chapters of this story. :)

This story is just... crap that my mind expels within the given amount of time... and I have no idea where to take this story. No plot whatsoever, so this story is pretty flexible... I did say yaoi last time, didn't I? Who knows...;3

Has never, and probably will never be beta'd

* * *

><p><em>"And now, for you." Hibari rounded on Tsuna, who remained stock still, frozen in place by fear. "I think I'm going to enjoy this..."<em>

Tsuna gulped nervously, wiping sweaty palms on his uniform slacks. "N-nani?" He looked up at the intimidating prefect.

_Herbivore. This Herbivore is so clueless... what an idiot. What does he think I'm going to do? _Hibari chuckled, a deep, rumbling laugh rolling from deep within him. "You stupid child. Don't you get it?"

The Vongola decimo scrambled to his feet, locking eyes with Hibari for a moment, then staring at the ground. "No... not really..."

"Hmph. Figures," the discipline committee head muttered.

"What?" Tsuna stood rigidly, his hands clenched into fists. "I'm not going to fight you, Hibari."

"Herbivore... if you don't put up any attempt to defend yourself, then you're going to die."

"I DONT WANT TO FIGHT YOU! Hibari...," the sky guardian took a tiny step towards his cloud guardian. "I'm not going to fight a friend." A new look of determination imbued itself into his eyes, seeping into every pore of his being. "I'm not going to fight my ally... I'm not going to fight you, Hibari."

Hibari simply stared at Tsuna, his stony face and narrowed eyes staring at Tsuna's. _This Herbivore made a speech about not fighting me? Well... this is interesting..._

"You don't have a choice, Herbivore. If you don't fight, then I'll bite you to death right here." the raven-haired prefect raised his tonfas, stepping back into a fighting stance. "Herbivore..." Hibari leapt, driving downwards with his tonfa.

"HIIIIIIE! I already told you that I wasn't going to fight you!" Tsuna dove out of the way as Hibari cracked the roof of his school.

"Herbivore... Now you've to pay the price of destroying my school."

_But... he was the one who destroyed his own school... _Tsuna mused, then spotted his white gloves lying on the ground, where they had fallen from his pockets. _I've got to stop him!_

"Hibari-san, I promised I wouldn't fight you, but I don't have a choice. I have to stop you!" Tsuna held his mittened hands in front of his face, shutting his eyes tightly as his voice began to tremble. "I don't want to do this, but I will fight with my dying will to protect my friends, even if it means protecting you from yourself." Tsuna swallowed his hdw pill, and a flame erupted from his forehead.

_This Herbivore... is so stupid. This is going to be as fun as squashing an ant. _

"Just get on with it, Herbivore." Hibari began to walk forward, coming ever closer to the Vongola Decimo. Without warning, he swung his tonfa at Tsuna's chest, as he had done to Gokudera. Tsuna effortlessly caught the weapon, using Hibari's own momentum to throw him off balance. Catlike, Hibari dropped the weapon, skidding as he landed on his feet. "Tch..." Hibari smirked. This was DEFINITELY going to ease his boredom.

"Herbivore...," Hibari growled, lunging for a quick strike to the head.

"STOP!" Tsuna shouted, chopping downwards on Hibari's neck as he passed by, stunning him.

"Herb...-ivore..." Hibari groaned, twitching slightly as he lay on the Namimori middle rooftop. Slowly, he rose to his feet, breathing heavily. _This herbivore can't possibly stop me... Not even Kami can stop me. _Tottering unsteadily, he trudged towards Tsuna. With a herculean effort, he socked a shocked Tsuna in the face. _Finally,_ Hibari thought amusedly. _I can get to the truly fun part._

Lifting a semi-conscious Tsuna, he made his way to the reception room, and lay him on the couch, then collapsing to his knees on the carpeted floor. No... not now... he needed all his energy for this moment. Slowly, he took off his jacket, then unpinned his red armband, folding them both neatly and laying them on the coffee table.

The raven-haired prefect cast his eyes on the Decimo, flinching as he saw the true damage he had caused to the Herbivore's face. _Hmph... that looks like it hurt. Maybe I took that part too far._ A sly grin crept across his face. _If he can forgive me for what happens next, he surely can forgive me for that one tiny scratch._

Hibari reached out, tenderly caressing the wound he had caused. Tsuna winced uncomfortably, squirming slightly as he lay unconscious on the prefect's couch. That face... that one that looked so stupid... since when did it look so... strange? Something was welling up deep within the namimori protector. Those plush lips, parted ever-so-slightly seemed so soft... Hibari felt an unnatural urge to touch them. His rough, calloused fingers brushed against them, his tongue sliding along his own. Maybe... just maybe...

Hibari leaned down, his lips slowly closing the distance between the mouth of his Decimo. Then... the gap was breached. Hibari was going to have a little fun with the sky.

* * *

><p>YAY! wrote this in 2 hours!<p>

Tatsuki here. Sorry... but I'm still debating as to whether or not make this... you know... there's going to be more plot in here. Its aimed to be about 10-20 chapters... leaning more to 15, lol.

Reviews=motivation=updates

You can sway me as to where this story should go in your reviews, just so you know. :) Some say lemon, some say, "DONT GIVE IN!" Its all up to you guys, the readers.

to "Hatori Yui": I AM trying to make them longer, but I'm watching youtube while I'm typing this... so yeah. I kinda HAD to end the chapter here. Its all based on inspiration.


	3. Okay So Wait What happened?

Blah blah blah, crap, blah blah blah, posted. Won't be beta'd. Ever. Btw, Akira Amano owns all the characters. :)

* * *

><p><em>Hibari leaned down, his lips slowly closing the distance between the mouth of his Decimo. Then... the gap was breached. Hibari was going to have a little fun with the sky.<em>

Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open, locking onto the cold, onyx eyes of the Namimori guardian. The unforgiving orbs radiated pure lust through every glance. Those eyes that challenged Kami from his place in the sky regarded the Vongola Decimo with such intense desire, it was almost... inhuman.

Hibari smirked into the kiss, pushing harder against the plush lips of the startled teen. "Hibari-senpai," Tsuna began to say, but Hibari took the chance as the caramel-haired youth began to speak, plunging his tongue into the warmth, delving inside, memorizing each contour of every single tooth. Hibari's rough fingers began to intertwine themselves in untamable brown hair, pulling the younger boy closer to him. The tantalizing taste of fear and syrupy sweetness danced along his tongue, goading the raven-haired prefect to continue further. Still clothed, Hibari began to crawl atop the Decimo, never releasing the kiss.

Well... Tsuna did the only thing he could think of, aside from running away, or moving a hand to rub at the rapidly swelling bruise on his face. When Hibari relented, moving away from Tsuna's face to gaze at his prize, the brown-haired teen shoved the Namimori middle prefect off his body. Or at least, he tried to.

"Hnnn... Getting a little restless, Herbivore?"

"Hibari... Why-"

"Shhhh..." Hibari pressed a finger against Tsuna's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Do you know how long you've been destroying my school?"

"But I can explain that-"

"Do you even know how long I've told you to stop crowding around in my territory?"

"That... thats-"

"Do you know how I can fix that?"

"Fix that?" Tsuna echoed, slightly bewildered. How could Hibari fix something like _crowding?_ It seemed a little bit... strange, since the prefect seemed to be so socially awkward.

_Stupid Herbivore... seems like I have to explain this to him step by step. _Hibari let out a deep, coarse chuckle. "Don't you get it, Herbivore? Once this is over, nobody will crowd around you ever again."

Realization dawned on Tsuna's features, and the efforts to escape renewed themselves with vigor. "No! You can't possibly... Thats crazy! Thats insane!"

"Quiet, Herbivore... I want this to get done as quickly as possible. I have a nap to take in 3 hours... Not that this could possibly take that long."

Hibari began kissing Tsuna, lips crashing against the pliable mouth of the Decimo. Tsuna struggled, writhing in both pain and shock. He had to escape this hellhole. Catlike, Hibari caught the flailing appendages, rolling off the couch onto the lush carpet. Pinning them down, Hibari turned his attention to the prone neck, ravishing it with his tongue. Tsuna began to moan, struggling to get away from the fanged aperture that threatened to clamp down on his throat. Biting down, Hibari began to suck on the supple skin, teeth scraping across the hide of his prey.

_Kamikorosuyo..._ Hibari smirked, tongue sliding across the damp skin.

A thin sheen of sweat began to glisten on the younger boy's skin; blood pumped frenziedly through his body and flushed face, all headed to one particular nether region.

"You sly Herbivore... You're actually enjoying this, are you?" Hibari stood, a large tent protruding though the crotch of his carefully ironed pants. "You got a head start on the fun."

Tsuna made an attempt to scuttle backwards, but he lay on the floor, frozen by fear. He shivered in fright, the prefect moving to unbuckle his pants. "Conniving herbivore... nobody said you were supposed to do that." The pair of pants slid down to lay bunched around the Namimori guardian's ankles, then were callously cast aside as he began to descend upon his prey.

"For every time any of these 'family members' destroys my school, for every time that a Nami middle student is hurt... for every time a Herbivore has gotten in my way... You are going to regret it." Hibari growled into Tsuna's ear, once again pinning the Decimo's arms to the carpet. Hibari moved to lick the shell of his ear, smelling fear. Oh, how that fear made his spine tingle.

He moved to unbutton the uniform shirt, yanking off the tie. Time ticked slowly for Tsuna as Hibari unwrapped his stolen present. _Please, Kami,_ Tsuna prayed fervently. _Let this end quickly._

With relish, Hibari painstakingly removed Tsuna's pants, savoring each second as the article of clothing traveled down, down, down. The fact was undeniable, as a rigid object sprang to attention within both teen's boxers. The raven-haired prefect gripped the band around his prey's boxers, and edged them down, revealing the throbbing member to the cold air.

Oh, Kami. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>-NOSEBLEED- WTF. WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?<p>

HEY! ITs Tatsuki here. :3 Enjoying the story so far? I dunno...

So yeah. So... Limey. Never done this before. So wiiiiierd. Ew.

So far, we have one for "hardcore lemon", whatever that means, and one for... "rape."

Any more suggestions? Feel free to leave them in a review. I AM listening. There is no true plot to this, and I'm like. Whatever. This is a story for YOU guys. :)

Typed in about... 30 minutes. :/

I DID intend to make it a cliffhanger, because... I need to take notes on how to write a lemon, lol. Just kidding. But seriously.

Reviews=motivation=updates. Reviews make me happy, and they tell me, the author, what you, the reader, want to happen next.

kthxbai. :)


	4. Whoa now, son Calm yourself

Okay. Typing this in 30 minutes because I'm hungry. WHOOOO! XD

Will never be beta'd... so yeah. Crap from my brain posted here.

* * *

><p><em>With relish, Hibari painstakingly removed Tsuna's pants, savoring each second as the article of clothing traveled down, down, down. The fact was undeniable, as a rigid object sprang to attention within both teen's boxers. The raven-haired prefect gripped the band around his prey's boxers, and edged them down, revealing the throbbing member to the cold air.<em>

_Oh, Kami. This was going to be fun_.

Hibari leaned down, his mouth closing around Tsuna's erection, lapping up precum from his slit. Oh, how enjoyed the obvious discomfort of his Decimo, the way that fear permeated into the sweat that glistened in the afternoon sun. The Namimori protector skillfully swirled his tongue around the mushroom-shaped head, tasting a brief reminiscent flavor of... pineapples?

"Shit..." The prefect pulled away, wiping his drooling mouth. "What the fuck?"

Tsuna blushed redder, mewling as Hibari broke contact. "Nani? What...?"

"Fuck this." Hibari pulled up his boxers, stepping into his pants. "Why the fuck do you taste like pineapples?"

_Crap... I thought that I didn't want this to happen... so then why on earth do I want him to keep going? _Tsuna thought feverishly, his hand reaching downwards to pleasure himself. "Pineapples?" _Oh... pineapples? That must mean... what? "_Sorry, Hibari... What do you mean?"

"Someone gave you fucking pineapples! That could only mean..."

"Mu...ku...ro...sama..." Tsuna muttered slowly, his touches on himself growing more intense. _Dammit... Why couldn't Hibari finish what he started?_

The prefect's eyes hardened as he looked back at Tsuna, and he felt himself grow harder yet again. _Kami... not now... not with that damn illusionist getting at my prey..._

"Hi...bari...san..." The decimo gasped, fisting his leaking member. Oh, how that herbivore tempted the stoic prefect so... the tantalizing hazel eyes that looked longingly towards him, half lidded and slightly glazed over with pure lust.

"Dammit!" Hibari couldn't stand it any longer. He unclasped his belt, attempting to undo his pants in the mad rush to partake in his prey. "Fuck this! I want my Herbivore!" With carnivorous fury, he tore off his uniform, tearing the carefully ironed pants like tissue paper. "Kami... I can't help myself..."

Throwing precautions to the wind, he plunged himself into his herbivore, thrusting to the base. Tsuna moaned loudly, feeling himself tear slightly, as the prefect tapped against his prostate. "Damn... you're so tight, Herbivore... Thats good... real good." Hibari purred, nipping at his prey's ears.

"Hibari!" Tsuna began to feel himself clamp down on Hibari's cock, sensing his orgasm nearing. The raven-haired male reached for a nearby plastic ring. _Dammit,_ he thought angrily. _Won't fit... no matter. Cloud flames can help me for once._ Purple flames enveloped the small ring, growing it to just the right size to slide around the Decimo's organ. Just as Tsuna felt himself ready for release, something prevented the pressure from being relieved.

"Not now, Herbivore... This was supposed to be a punishment, not a pleasure." Hibari continued to pound into the younger brown-haired boy, encouraged by the wanton moans and slapping sounds of body hitting body. Flesh continued to hit flesh as Hibari delved into the delicious virgin orfice of his sky.

_So close... so close! _"Tsuna!" Hibari moaned loudly, tearing off the ring. Reaching forward, he gripped Tsuna's member, driving both of them to release. "TSUNAA!" Hibari veritably screamed before coming inside, biting down, _HARD_, on the Decimo's neck, drawing forth driblets of blood. Tsuna sprayed his seed messily on the carpet, white specks of innocence hitting the ground.

Wordlessly, the prefect pulled out, clothed himself, and left his herbivore on the ground, for Kusakabe to come and clean up. He had bitten the sky.

* * *

><p>No... It couldn't be. Everyone gave Tsuna a wide berth; even his guardians gave their boss the cold shoulder. Gokudera, the hurricane bomber, the only one who would run after his boss, yelling at the top of his lungs, "JUUDAIMEE!", would now simply give their boss a sad look, then turn away and talk amiably to Yamamoto Takeshi, the yakyuubaka that he seemed to HATE.<p>

"No more crowding, Herbivore. Nobody will crowd around YOU." Hibari's words echoed in Tsuna's mind.

"NO!" The Decimo shouted, running through the Namimori school hallways. "Hibari! WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

><p>30 minutes are up. Enjoyed it? READ AND REVIEWWWW... WOW THIS IS AWKWARD. FOR ME. .<p>

Hey, Its Tatsuki here. I'm only doing this because YOU guys reviewed it to be this way. SO YEAH. Doubtfully, this will ever happen again... Kami.

Reviews=motivation=updates.

Ahaha... Rape seemed iffy... and... Dangit. UUUUUGHHHH. MUST WASH HANDS. This story has officially made me scared. Of myself.

**Hibari:** -pulls out tonfa- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

**Tatsuki: **-sweat drops- Nothing... Crap! Gotta run!


	5. Hmmm okay?

Hey Guys, its an update!

Tatsuki here! So I'm going to be MIA for a month... Don't feel that I'm dropping the story or anything. More like I'm trying to figure out where the story is going. So, while I'm cut off from all civilization, tell me. How do you want this story to go? This is a story for the readers, so you guys decide!

Note: the reviews for this chapter will disappear when I replace the chapter with the actual story, so keep reviewing the way you want the story to go!

To imitation angel: Yeah, I know the chapters are short, and the Lemon was rushed. Personally, I don't particularly enjoy writing Lemons or Limes and such. I only did so because the reviewers wanted to... so I didn't have a particular choice in the matter. Metamorcy doesn't go that deep in description with his/her lemons, and they have thousands of reviews. I only have a short amount of time to type the chapters, thats why they're so short. I have to post what I can, because my dad doesn't like the concept of me writing stories and posting them. My mom is okay with it, though, but Lemons are the deep end of the pool. I don't put the chapters together because I dont feel like it.

ANYWAYYYY. Review? This is YOUR story. Make it as you want, since I'm doing this for you guys. :)

Shameless advertising: I have a new mainstream story, called Reaching for the Sky. Since you guys like this story, I guess you would like that story, too!


	6. Well that was pointless

HEY WHAT. THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER. SAY WHAAAAT? I'm just putting an abrupt end to this because I DONT FEEL LIKE WRITING IT. Too awkward. for me.

To imitation angel: Yeah, I know the chapters are short, and the Lemon was rushed. Personally, I don't particularly enjoy writing Lemons or Limes and such. I only did so because the reviewers wanted to... so I didn't have a particular choice in the matter. Metamorcy doesn't go that deep in description with his/her lemons, and they have thousands of reviews. I only have a short amount of time to type the chapters, thats why they're so short. I have to post what I can, because my dad doesn't like the concept of me writing stories and posting them. My mom is okay with it, though, but Lemons are the deep end of the pool. I don't put the chapters together because I dont feel like it.

ANYWAYYYY. Review? This is YOUR story. Make it as you want, since I'm doing this for you guys. :)

Shameless advertising: I have a new mainstream story, called Reaching for the Sky. Since you guys like this story, I guess you would like that story, too!

* * *

><p>Tsuna continued pounding the concrete halls, shamelessly slamming open doors. "Where...," he began to shout. "WHERE. WHERE ARE YOU, HIBARI?"<p>

The raven haired prefect was nowhere to be found.

"Shit... how could I have fallen for that..." Tsuna cradled the broken remains of his shattered heart, fondling the red arm band that could only belong to his cloud guardian. "Hibari," murmured the Decimo. He buried his nose in it, inhaling deeply. The aroma... reminiscent of sakura cherry blossoms, and...

"Herbivore." Hibari reappeared behind Tsuna, his stony face not letting any emotion through. "You're crowding."

"Crowding? I'm by myself." His unruly caramel hair drooped. "Only serves me right."

"Stupid Herbivore." Hibari lashed out, catching Tsuna by the throat with a tonfa. The cold metal bit into the tender flesh. "Do you really think you were by yourself this whole time?"

"Hibari..." Tsuna choked out. "I... I thought."

"Herbivores don't think. Omnivores do." Callously, the Namimori guardian snatched up the now tattered piece of cloth. "Come now, Omnivore. It seems like I need to get that stupid idea out of your head."

* * *

><p>There. Short. Its like, 1 in the morning right now. MEH. I might return to this story, I might not. Depends how I feel. But as for now, this story is DONE. Sorry...?<p>

Tatsuki here. Reviews=motivation=updates. Somehow, I think that this equation is going through one ear and out the other... so thats all for now, folks.

Maybe I would continue this and finish it with a HARDCORE LEMON SCENE if you guys actually reviewed. -vein throbs in forehead-


End file.
